


Do I Need To Have A Word With You?

by blissedoutphil



Series: Fics based on things dan/phil have said irl lmao [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Discipline, Dom Dan Howell, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Based on all the times Dan has mentioned having a 'conversation' with Phil in their gaming videos lmaoit's also a prompt sent to my tumblr :)





	Do I Need To Have A Word With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe out of the 7 videos we’ve had so far in 2018, Dan has said it in like 4 of them??? wow.

“We’ve already had this conversation,” Dan began. He feels like he’s having a déjà vu moment. It’s probably because it’s only the 8th video this year and he’s already said something similar in 4 videos. “..Do I need to have a word with you again?”

“Shush!” Phil exclaimed, too engrossed in the game to look at Dan.

“Don’t you shush me, baby.”

That got Phil’s attention. His head snapped up to look at Dan, then looked at the camera before turning back to Dan questioningly.

“Dan, what..” Phil’s voice came out soft, unsure.

Dan reached to turn the camera off and pause the game before turning to Phil. “I’m not letting you get away with anymore innuendos.”

“But they love it,” Phil said pointedly.

“We’ve been through this like 4 times already. What did we agree on?” Dan asked sternly, and Phil could feel himself blush.

“Okay fine I won’t do it again,” Phil hastily said, moving to unpause the game. But Dan’s hand was quicker, and he grabbed Phil’s hand to stop him from continuing the game.

“That’s what you said two videos ago. I think you need to learn to keep your promises, baby.”

Phil looked at Dan, feeling his breath hitch. He knows, from Dan’s intense glare, that he was in trouble.

“I’m sorry, Sir…” Phil pouted, trying to save himself. But he knew there was no way he could get away with it, he’d been given too many chances already.

“You are, are you?” Dan got up and moved to sit on the futon at the back of the gaming room, “Show me how sorry you are then.”

Phil gulped. Dan was sitting calmly on the futon, eyes trained on him as he waited patiently for him to come over and Phil wanted to rewind time. He mentally smacked himself for not thinking before speaking. He knew what he had to do, and it's not even a bad punishment. He's definitely had worse. But for some reason his limbs didn't want to listen to him, didn't want to move to Dan.

“Don't make your punishment worse,” Dan warned, voice low and threatening.

Although Phil just remained sat across from Dan, Dan never forced Phil to come over. He didn't need to. He knew that Phil would come to him soon enough, he knew that Phil needed the discipline. And from the looks of the tent forming at the crotch of Phil’s jeans, it was clear that Phil not only needed it, he wanted it. He just had to get over the initial feeling of embarrassment first, and Dan was always patient enough to let Phil take his time.

With a sigh, Phil slowly walked over to Dan with his head bowed. He gently laid across Dan’s lap, hands flat on the floor.

“I’m doing this for your own good,” Dan spoke as his hands roamed Phil’s clothed ass.

Phil nodded, “I know Sir, thank you for disciplining me,” voice soft as he slowly descended into his subspace.

Dan stroked his ass a bit more until he was sure Phil felt completely relaxed. Then, he lifted his hand and landed the first smack.

It wasn’t hard, Phil could barely feel it through the thick denim. It was only the beginning, a warm up. Phil gasped in surprise anyway.

Dan increased the intensity of his spanks gradually. After ten spanks, he nudged his knee. Phil understood what Dan wanted and stood up a little shakily. He watched as Dan unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, then he fell back limply onto Dan’s lap.

“I hope you’ll learn from this,” Dan lectured just after he landed another smack on his boy’s ass.

“Ah!” Phil moaned, his ass now more vulnerable without the protective layer of jeans. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry,” he whined, but he knew the punishment was far from over.

Phil bit his lip, muffling his moans as the spanking continued. He lost count of the spanks, mind beginning to muddle over as he started feeling guilty for disobeying his Dom and misbehaving. He felt tears start to run down his cheeks.

Dan paused and rested his hand on Phil’s lower back. The touch calmed Phil down a bit, and Dan waited until Phil’s breathing evened out a little.

When Phil was no longer sniffling, Dan pulled Phil’s underwear down to his jeans. He admired Phil’s reddening butt for a while, tracing his prominent handprint on one of the cheeks.

Without warning, Dan landed a hit right on the handprint. Phil yelped in surprise, feeling the sting even more now that his ass was bare. He whimpered as he anticipated the next smack.

“You’ve been really naughty, not listening to what I tell you,” Dan continued his lecture.

Phil sobbed at Dan’s words, he was really regretting disobeying Dan now. He hated disappointing his Dom, and the way Dan’s voice exuded disappointment made Phil choke on his tears. He wanted so badly to show Dan how sorry he was, he wanted to make up for his misbehaviour. He lifted his ass up higher, wanting to meet Dan’s hand.

They’ve been together long enough for Dan to know what’s going through Phil’s mind. He was glad his point was finally coming across. Now he just has to let it sink in. He smacked Phil’s ass and watched it jiggle from the impact.

One of Phil’s hands was grabbing at Dan’s leg for balance while the other remained flat on the floor. His ass was stinging from the pain, but he could also feel his cock hard against his lower tummy. Phil really shouldn't be enjoying his punishment but he couldn't help himself. He hoped Dan would show him mercy and give him some relief after the punishment.

Dan knew Phil was hard, he could feel his boyfriend’s boner brush against his thigh after every spank. It was slowly making him hard as well, but unlike Phil, he was good at controlling himself.

“Think you’ve learned your lesson?” Dan asked, smacking Phil’s ass to punctuate his question.

“Yes Sir, please,” Phil whined pitifully. He dug his nails into Dan’s calf.

Dan gave some last few hits for good measure before ending the spanking. He softly rubbed at the red skin of Phil’s ass, squeezing the cheeks. Phil whimpered as he tried to calm his breaths again.

After stroking Phil’s ass for a bit, Dan tugged Phil up and made him sit on his lap. Phil winced as his butt grazed against Dan’s jeans, but he sat anyway because it was what his Dom wanted him to, and he wasn’t going to disobey him anymore.

Dan brushed away Phil’s fringe that was flopping over his eyes and tilted his chin up to look at him. “So what have you learnt?”

Phil felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation. He felt like a small boy on Dan’s lap. With his pants twisted around his calves, his erection was on full display for Dan. But Dan kept his hands away from his dick, only holding him tightly around his waist.

“I’m really sorry, Sir. I’ll think before I speak next time. No more stupid innuendos. I won’t disobey you again,” Phil hid his face in Dan’s neck after speaking, too embarrassed to look Dan in the eyes.

Dan hugged his boy, stroking the back of his head. “Good. Apology accepted. You took your punishment really well and I’m proud of you.”

Phil smiled at the praise, and he shyly lifted his head to look back at Dan. Dan smiled back and brought their lips together. Phil melted into the soft kiss, he loved how Dan was always so gentle with him after punishments.

Dan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Phil’s. He wiped the stray tears from Phil’s cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Phil answered, his breath warm against Dan’s lips.

Dan then ushered Phil out of his lap as he stood up and moved back to the gaming chair.

“Sir...can you help me out?” Phil asked timidly, looking down at his erection.

“Maybe if you behave for the rest of the video I’ll consider,” Dan said, ignoring how cute Phil was when he pouted. “Now c’mon, we gotta finish this game!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, you can leave me prompts over on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)


End file.
